This invention can relate to methods that improve construction of electronic devices. More specifically, this invention can relate to improving the efficiency of an electronic device stored in a closed-back housing.
As products compete to be thinner and thinner, it is important to be as space efficient as possible both to make room for other components as well as to improve and ease the assembly process as much as possible.
In conventional closed-back products, the window normally sits flat on the interior of the housing surface, so no space is saved. More specifically, the window flange simply sits on top of the housing's inner surface.
Therefore, it would be desirable to increase the volume available for storing components in an electronic device without increasing the device size.
It would also be desirable to increase the volume available for components in a closed-back electronic device.
It would be yet further desirable to increase the volume available for storing electronic components in an electronic device while substantially maintaining the structural integrity of the device and attendant level of protection provided to the components.